Snow and ice
by gem1n1
Summary: Major Lorne struggles to survive when his jumper crashes on a world made of snow and ice.
1. Chapter 1

He had seen Parrish excited before or at least he thought he had. When the call came in for Parrish's help regarding a plant on a planet made up almost entirely of ice the man's eyes had glinted in glee. The whole jumper ride he was rambling, his words jumbled up as he pondered aloud. All of that didn't even compare to the trembling man that stood before him now. Although he had to admit the sight was much more than extraordinary.

The ice cavern was huge, giant pillars of ice reaching up high glinting under the artificial lights. The plant they had been summoned to see was that of the jungle planet, parts sticking out free from the ice walls where it had been chipped out. The vines threading deep into the ice and snow were lit with a soft blue hue becoming even more mesmerising as it disappeared within the ice. Veins of blue mingled with each other disappearing and reappearing through the walls, the glow spreading through the room giving everyone inside an almost ethereal look.

Looking around at the tables and equipment set up around the huge cavern he imagined this was what the Antarctic site must have looked liked so many years ago. There were no more than a dozen people milling around, some stood staring at the walls while their equipment beeped away, others buried into laptops and books at the tables. Each of them looked so involved in their work, a bubble of excitement contained just beneath the surface.

He didn't see her at first but then discovering she was hidden behind several huge cases it was of no surprise. It had been her soft voice that caught his attention. He knew she was talking to Parrish given the fact the whole conversation was solely about the plant but when he actually got a chance to look at her sitting in the little chair he realised she wasn't actually giving him that much attention. Her eyes were dancing from her notebook to the wall in front of her over and over fingers dancing along the pages as she scribbled down in her usual scrawl.

A sudden flash of light had his head whipping round. Seeing a young woman camera in hand moving along the wall behind him snapping picture after picture with each step he turned away only to have an idea strike him. Walking as casually as he could on the icy ground he made his way over to the pair watching Parrish trying to not talk with his hands and failing miserably sending his feet sliding. Grasping the man by his coat just before he crashed down onto Merry he saw the man's eyes dance between the two of them before he attempted to scarper off towards the far wall.

"Think I could get a copy of the photos of inside here?" He asked his mouth a hair's breadth away from her ear. He chuckled when she flew out of her skin.

"Yeah sure. You feeling inspired?" She replied voice low as she clutched her chest. Carefully he crouched down beside her holding the back of her chair to steady him.

"Something like that. How much longer are you going to be out here?" He didn't want to sound desperate but he was. It had been strange without her around for all these weeks.

"That depends if the weather holds out."

"Heard about the last snow storm. You managed to stay in the jumpers right?" When he had heard the image of them cramped in the jumpers for three days hadn't seemed that bad until he saw the damage it had done to the jumpers. And the state of the people who came back suffering from cabin fever.

"Yeah but if the one that's building comes our way we have to get out. It looks bad. "She stopped talking as someone passed them by her eyes following them as far as she could. He looked at her trying to read her, trying to understand. As she looked back to him however she just smiled and laced her gloved fingers with his. "I missed you."

Letting the diversion tactic stand he squeezed her fingers about to reply to the sentiment when a very nervous looking Captain joined them. Their hands parted in an instant and he felt the lost. It wasn't just the warmth it was the touch, her presence almost. Something he realised he had missed.

"Sir, Mer... Dr Briggs we have a situation." The nervous tint to the man's voice had them both turn to look at each other the same thought running through their minds.

Stood out in the freezing cold he could feel the difference from just a short time ago. Where the air had been bitter cold before it was now stealing his breath even under all his layers. Giving the order to evacuate the site was easy and clear cut given the short time frame they had. With less than forty minutes until the storm descended on them speed was of the essence. Anyone left behind was as good as dead by all predictions.

Adrenalin was running high as case after case, pack after pack filed out of the cavern. After just a few minutes two jumpers were ready to go fully laden down with people and equipment. Both pilots were confident that they would be well out of reach of the burgeoning storm. He had been surprised at the speed with which they had all worked to clear out but with an order like 'go the way you came' there was little doubt as to what went where.

They quickly discovered one large piece of equipment that had been overlooked and would not fit in the now half full third jumper. Parrish volunteering to switch jumpers with his supplies and equipment to make room in their jumper was a surprise especially when he explained Merry could take his place. Had he not known the difference in the amount of supplies the two of them carried he would have objected outright but the sheer hope in the other man's eyes made him agree. He couldn't really argue with spending time with Merry under any conditions but was certainly feeling suspicious of the good doctor's intention particularly when he saw him fawning over a young woman.

"That would be Dr Simpkins. She's a linguist and has been here for three months. They have been having at least one meal together almost every day for the passed month." He let his eyes drift from the closing hatch of the jumper seeing a secret little smile on her face.

"How do I not know this?"

"She spends a lot of time with us in the office so I've seen them together a lot. They look good together. She is a little on the shy side and he has been sort of protecting her a little. Softening the blow of the reality of the Pegasus Galaxy I suppose."

"You make us sound bad Merry."

"I didn't mean you. She's been translating a lot of text for us that mainly has to do with the tribe we found that eat Wraith. It's pretty gruesome."

"Doesn't bother you."

"No. I guess it doesn't." He watched her heading back into the cavern, her steps sure and sound over the ground much more so than his. Checking his watch he realised the twenty minutes were up and each minute meant the storm would get closer and closer.

As he stepped inside he could hear her scuffling around deep in the back. With the lights out the soft blue glow of the vines was the only light inside. It looked majestical. The pillars of ice twinkled in the light, the blue background making them look soft.

"Merry!" His voice echoed around the almost empty room causing him to look up and around the small sense of wonder slipping in beside his urgency.

"I'm here Major. I was just getting the last generator." Behind her she was pulling along a metal case on wheels a pack tossed over each shoulder. Tutting he removed the two packs quickly heading out the cavern feeling slightly saddened at leaving the blue light behind.

With each of them sat in their seats he twisted his wrist around spotting they were now at thirty two minutes. As they entered the jumper he could already see the white void on the horizon blocking out what was an impressive landscape. The storm was coming up on them faster than had been predicted. He powered up the jumper instantly feeling the push of the wind as they rose higher.

The heavy silence in the jumper made the tension even worse. They were both well aware of the situation they had found themselves in. He pushed the jumper as hard as he could the wind pushing at them more and more. In the open plains he knew they would be ok but up ahead was a gorge that he knew would put them in peril. He knew if he attempted to fly over it they would get caught up in the white void that was beginning to descend on them. He wasn't keen on flying blind but if he flew through the gorge there was a chance the wind could smash the jumper into the walls of rock and ice.

With a deep sigh he tried the safer option of flying over. He knew he would have to fly using only the jumper's systems to guide him but it was the safer option. Steadily rising the wind was already beginning to shake the jumper and he wasn't above the gorge just yet. Larger flakes were falling dancing around in front of him as the last of the landscape disappeared. Checking the HUD he couldn't believe that they were only just over the ten mile gorge.

The violent shaking of the jumper was getting worse making his grip tighten more as equipment clanged and bashed as it fell from its confines. As a pack skidded forward hitting the console he smashed his hand down closing the compartment door. Part of him wanted to turn his head and check on her but he knew the moment his eyes moved from the display in front of him anything could happen. A harsh gust of wind hit the side of the jumper sending it veering to the left but he managed to compensate working against the wind to try and gain some altitude.

Another gust hit them pushing them down and over but before he could he could compensate another struck sending them crashing into the edge of the gorge. He felt the sudden loss of power from one of the drive pods instantly knowing it was most likely sheared off in the hit. Pulling hard on the controls he tried to keep some kind of control but was failing against the strong wind swirling through the gorge.

"Hang on we're going down."


	2. Chapter 2

He was cold. It was a bitter, icy cold biting at his skin but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. An icy touch blew across his face scratching at him. Lifting his head slowly he felt a sharp pain in his head followed by a dull ache in his chest. Letting out a groan he sat back, slowly opening his eyes. Seeing the darkened controls of the jumper in front of him a flash of memory bolted him upright. They had crashed. The blizzard had blown them into the gorge.

Turning slowly his eyes caught the huge crack in the window and the endless white filling the view. Moving his body a little more he spotted a body slumped over in the co pilot's chair. It took his numbed mind a moment before he realised just who it was. Flying up from his seat, groaning as his body protested, he steadied himself on the console before taking the few steps over. She was still sat in the chair but her upper body had slumped over the far side. Ignoring the pain he stood reaching over to check her. She was breathing slow and steady, a thin trickle of blood streaking down her forehead. It seemed the blow to the head had just knocked her out.

Slowly standing letting out the breath he unconsciously held he watched the cloud form from his warm breath. Mentally tallying all the equipment they needed from the back he shuffled to the door. He hit the button twice before it dawned on him: no power. Pushing against the doors he was surprised when they slid open a touch. It was barely an inch but more than enough to let the freezing wind through with a torrent of ice and snow. Cursing and screaming against the pain he pushed at the door praying it would shut as easily as it had opened.

It took five tries before it closed long enough for a pile of snow to build up at his feet. He was trembling from the cold and the adrenalin by the time he had finished.

Pulling his coat tighter around him he fought to get his fingers to work on the zipper. After fumbling around for several minutes finally pulling on his hat and gloves he looked around desperate to try to find anything that could help. Spotting a pack near her feet he quickly opened it dumping the contents onto the floor. There wasn't much. Out of the large pack there were only a few items of use. There was one canteen, two bars of chocolate and a blanket between the two of them and two small chemical packs to help them stay warm. He was left with just one choice to keep them warm and it was one he didn't mind doing.

Holding her head carefully in one hand he slowly moved her up until she was sitting up fully. It was difficult with her unconscious but he patted her down anyway feeling for anything that wasn't quite right. Nothing felt off but he decided to take a peak under her top just in case. Smiling at the number of layers she was wearing his hand trembled as it felt over her stomach. He was satisfied that she only had the head injury.

Rummaging through her pockets he pulled out her hat and scarf carefully putting each item on her before zipping up her coat. He felt like he was dressing up a life size doll, all too aware of the fact she wasn't responding in any way. Stowing away the water and chocolate into his pockets he slid both chemical packs into her breast pockets clicking them both. Slipping his arms around her mentally marvelling at how familiar a move this was becoming he lifted her up quickly shifting to the pilots seat before placing her in his lap. Tucking her head up under his chin he pulled her hood up and then his own. As he brought the blanket around them tucking it in as best as he could around her he settled himself back.

At a loss as for what to do, knowing he had to keep himself awake he began to talk not really knowing where he was heading.

"When I was a kid there was this tree in the back yard. It technically belonged to next door but it grew half and half. It was really tall and with it being so windy I thought if I climbed all the way to the top and held out my arms I'd feel like I was flying. Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little over an hour before she finally woke saving him from trying to find another story, another memory to tell. She had curled deeper into him at first sending the feeling rushing back to his leg. With a quick shift of his hips he put her in a better position on his leg hopefully staving off any pain or numbness that was set to come. When she moved again he heard the muffled hiss, wincing himself when he realised she had pressed on the gash on her head.

"Hey."

"Hey." came the muffled reply buried somewhere in his shoulder. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We crashed. We are in a powerless jumper with next to no supplies waiting for rescue." He was aware of how blunt he sounded but there wasn't anyway to sugar coat just how screwed they were. "You hit your head and have been out about an hour."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so now you're awake I need you to stay that way. OK? Talk to me; tell me about the cavern and that fun flower. Wasn't that the one that made you...?" He knew she couldn't see his grin but he couldn't help but remember the overly amorous way she had been.

"Yes but it is in ice. No vaccination, so no effect. And it's encased in ice." Her words were stilted broken as her head pressed into his chest. He realised she had repeated herself but shook it off as her not being fully awake.

"But it's alive. It did the glowing thing."

"Yeah David was excited." Her voice was lower, words slowing down almost pushed out with her breath.

"Hey. When we get back we will get a few days off. What do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Well yes that's sort of a given Merry. I was thinking of trying to start a new painting but I'm not sure yet. Maybe go out onto a balcony if it's warm, have some lunch and relax." It took a few seconds before he realised she wasn't answering him. Shaking her he hoped for a reaction but he got nothing. Bringing his hand up he lifted her face up his heart racing when he spotted her closed eyes. Gripping her face he shook a little less than gently. When it didn't get him anywhere he took to tapping her cheek calling her name until she opened her eyes. Her half lidded eyes were unfocussed her body still against his shivering one.

He knew what was happening. They had been in the first stage of hypothermia almost as soon as they had crashed with the added scrapes and gashes thrown into the mix. But it was plain to see she was slipping deep into the second stage. With her face and hands covered he knew it would be difficult to see if she was turning blue and part of him really didn't want to know. If he knew he would worry and would watch the later stages unfold before his eyes torturing him with each passing moment. But not knowing was just as bad. The military part of his brain took over his hand tugging free to gently pull the scarf away from her face. There he saw the faint blue line surrounding her cracked lips, the remainder of her face a deathly pale.

His hands were shaking and he wasn't sure whether it was nerves or the cold. He blamed the cold. The pains in his fingers were too much ignore before he tried to move them. Pushing away the agony of bending his fingers he pulled her hand free of the covers. He held it up holding her at the wrist as he spoke clear and calm.

"Merry. I need you to touch your little finger and your thumb. Just do it for me Merry and I'll leave you alone." She didn't move even a touch her eyes staring blankly at him. "Merry put your little finger to your damn thumb!" He heard and felt his own sharp intake of breath as her finger twitched and then moved forwards a little the movement stunted. She seemed to change tactics and attempted to move her thumb instead, reaching it over her hand but still coming up short.

There was nothing he could do to help her. Clicking the chemical packs he wrapped her up in the blanket pulling her closer to him. He clung to her knowing it wouldn't be long until he slipped into the second stage. He was fighting the shivers trying to put his mind elsewhere but they were uncontrollable now. Her shivering had never come and he knew that was a bad sign. She was so much smaller than him and had a decent head start with the weeks she had spent on this ice planet. He knew his mind knew this wasn't going to end well but his heart had a shred of hope. Hope that a miracle could be pulled from somewhere. Hope that it wouldn't take them long to realise they hadn't returned with the others and he hoped a jumper would make it through the storm to rescue them.

_

As the hours ticked by his body gave in to the sudden warmth in his limbs, relaxing for the first time. There was an ache in his chest as his body urged for a deeper breath but he didn't have it in him. Something felt wrong about it but he couldn't put his finger on what so he shrugged it off. Giving up on thinking he laid his head down on hers, letting the welcoming darkness envelop him. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is what happens when you are ill and decide to write something.

He could see lights. A haze of colours that reminded him of Aurora Borealis against a dark velvet sky, of a heavily covered paintbrush dipped into a pot of murky water swirling before him. His body was tingling half awake, half asleep. Pain and pleasure, hot and cold danced across his skin making him float. There was a dark spot a shadow that just wasn't right. He couldn't make it out and he was too comfortable to care.

A wave of colour passed through him growing out of his chest as it moved towards the others. Shimmering as it moved, pulsed from within him he watched in fascination as it stopped. The last trail of colour dusted away from his body twisting as it joined the others. The greens and blues became more vivid as they wrapped around each other. Separating out, the colours settled slowing as the new synchronized with the old. Slowly the colours dimmed weakening as they slowly burnt out.

The lights shimmered and then stopped. Frozen as they were, he felt he could reach out and touch them. His hand seemed lost to his body as it reached out. It dipped into the colours as though dipping into a pot of paint ripples dancing away. He watched the lines of colour move as ripple after ripple passed through them. Pulling his hand back he marvelled at the movement once more, watching it slowly fade to began to move. Whether it was the lights slipping by him or him passing them in a slow walk he didn't know. His body felt still but throughout him nerve endings were burning to find everything. When the lights were gone and all that was around him was still and dark, a thought of panic passed him as though sat on a screen. It made no sense. There was no threat, only comfort and warmth. He felt light and calm like the heady feeling after too much oxygen or Keller's good drugs. But he didn't feel dampened like he did with those. He felt like he could float away, that he could go high into the clouds and soar. There was no tether to ground dark spot moved. It shimmered in the darkness, gloss against matt. Pinpricks of light flickered on it like stars in the night's sky. Almost upon him he felt no need to move, no sense of urgency to react. It swirled until it was almost touching him. There was numbness in his chest that spread to his legs, then a gentle pressure. Something was touching him but it held no weight. He tried to touch it, to understand but there was nothing there. It was nothing but empty pace.

He wanted to melt into the warmth and pleasure, to just close his eyes and let it wash him away. The pressure grew. It felt like it was going to push through him, splinter his body into pieces left to float away to sudden as it was there it was gone, disappearing into a light grey mass. The mass grew clouding out the darkness until it flickered in front of him. It was hazy, moving around in an ever changing dance of white and grey. A fleck of white moved across his vision. Then another and another. They were so tiny he could barely see them but they seemed to fly towards him moving away from the image before it swallowed them back. A sound echoed from behind him. He turned looking to the nothing for the sound of nothing. It was there again behind him but at a distance muted yet surrounding him. He knew the sound he was sure of it.

The sound was there again right next to him, a flash of something showing on the cloudy picture. It came again and again echoing around him, a bright light flashing through the room as the sound clapped like thunder. Staring at the picture he tried to see what wasn't shown. The cloudy image moved and shifted, dark shadows forming as the hazy white and grey shifted to solid grey. Again the sound rang out. A deep, dark crack grew down the side of the image, splintering and spreading growing faster and faster until the whole image looked like a large, dark spider web.A piece fell away, a peak of the darkness beyond showing through. Another piece, another patch of darkness but it seemed further away. He watched on as more and more fell away revealing the darkness each time, inching away from him until it was just a hazy blur. As the image faded the pressure returned grounding him. He had no idea why but his mind held onto the pressure, refusing to slip away. There was something solid beside him. He tried to see, to turn his head and make out whatever it was from the shadows but he couldn't move. Stuck, the pressure still on his chest he tried to find something in the dark his eyes dancing around, searching. There was nothing to see, the light gone with the broken image.

Blowing out a breath he never noticed taking he watched it plume in front of him. He could see each pin point as it moved slowly away turning to minute ice drops that twinkled before falling, disappearing from sight. The pressure was forgotten as he did it again and again each time it becoming more difficult yet it was easy to stop. There was a strange peace to not moving his chest any more. His head became light, the floating sensation back in full force.

Everything shifted. He was falling backwards without moving. The darkness around him caressed his skin as it passed, the nerves tingling before they slept. With one last thought he reached out wanting to go back and he felt his descent slow and stop, holding him suspended. There was something up there for him, he was sure but his fuddled mind wouldn't work. Toying with the idea of releasing and letting himself fall into blissful nothing he reached up again grasping a shadow with numb fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for any delay. I meant to have this last chapter up last week but life has been against me keeping me away. Id like to say a thank you to anyone who has read or reviewed this one as an interesting thing to write especially when I started it when we were knee deep in snow and stuck in the house. Hopefully I'll get the chance to put up another Lorne centric fic I've been working on before I have my baby. Happy reading.

He was having the strangest dream. Someone was calling his name. It was soft and comforting but distant, the words lost to his ears as it drifted once again. There were distant noises, voices muttering on the edge of his mind. He felt like he was floating on the sea, his body bobbing with the current. He dipped and new noises appeared mixing with the voices. He was drawn to them like a moth to an open flame. The voice became less distant and although still gentle there was a firm tone to it one he was sure he should recognise. He waited knowing the words would come again but they didn't make sense. His eyes wouldn't open. They were too heavy the effort seeming too much. He felt something in his throat a surge of panic flying through him. He couldn't take a breath but his chest was still filling with air. Gasping and struggling he ignored the burning feeling growing out from his neck desperately trying to free his hands. His arms weren't answering him. They were like lead, his whole body was, making everything harder taking more and more effort. He was tiring fast his already sluggish movements becoming sharp twitches. The meagre amount of strength he had left dwindled, a heavy ache spreading quickly through him. Everything was tense, muscles cramping. A cool sensation ran into his arm instantly making him warm and heavy, drifting his mind and body away. He tried to fight it, to gain back something but the pull was too strong.

That was definitely a beep he was sure of it. There it was again. When he heard it again he forced one eye open just a touch. He couldn't see much but the sheets that covered him were most definitely standard for the infirmary. Blinking once, twice wincing against the too bright lights he opened both eyes. Looking around he realised there wasn't much to see. There was no one around; the beds surrounding him were all empty. Tugging his arms free of the tucked too tight blankets he sat himself up fully. His body was weary and tired, slow to respond. He couldn't figure out why though. It felt like the end of a forty eight hour shift but he couldn't remember that. All he could remember was snow.

Like a bolt of lightening everything hit him. The cavern, the ice and the snow, the storm and the crash. Pulling away the sheets and blankets he tried to slide out of the bed but a hand grasped his arm, snapping is head up. For just a moment his head swam blurring his vision.

"You need to stay in bed, Major. You need your rest." Marie's voice was cool and calm as always. He knew he was staring at her but he couldn't pull his eyes away. A hint of a memory of choking, gasping for breath around whatever was blocking his throat flitted into his mind's eye. Even now he could feel the burn stopping his voice.

"Not giving the nurses trouble are you, Lorne?" His back stiffened without thought at the sound of his CO's voice.

"No sir. I was just looking for someone to inform me of Dr Briggs' condition." he replied in as official a tone as he could manage, his voice sounding hoarse to his ears. The words chafed his aggravated throat. Allowing Marie to help him lay back in the bed he sighed at her. Her fussing of the blankets soon started to grate on him. But she gave him some water and it felt like heaven, soothing him.

He almost missed the look the two of them shared only just lifting his head in time to catch the tail end of it. Marie shuffled away leaving the two of them alone. His eyes were beginning to droop but he pushed against it wanting to hear what Sheppard was clearly stalling away from saying.

"You did a number on that jumper, Major. The back end was shorn away. There was a trail of pieces and shrapnel for about a mile down the gorge. Certainly made it easier to find you. You may want to avoid McKay for a while. Although Zelenka is the one who's been cataloguing spares for the past few days." The word days perked his ears up. His mind was racing running over time trying to track it all. Sheppard must have sensed his distraction. "You were missing for a little under ten hours, Major."

"Good to see you up Major." He tried not to wince at Keller's cheerful tone choosing to focus on the cup in his hands instead. "You gave us quite a scare there." At that his head shot up, a dull ache letting itself known in his neck.

"I was just about to tell Lorne about us smashing through the window to get to them." Despite the obvious severity of the rescue Sheppard's face held a remarkable amount of glee to it. It made him wonder when people had suddenly become so perky.

"I see. Both you and Dr Briggs have been unconscious for four days. Dr Briggs was the worse out of the two of you but that's no surprise given the length of time she was in those temperatures before hand. You gave us a scare in the jumper on the way back though we had to intubate you which we thankfully removed yesterday. You've been out here for a few hours now." She waved her hand around gesturing to the eerily empty infirmary as she fiddled with the IV moving around the bed doing this and that. The activity was too much sending his brain fumbling.

"And Dr Briggs?" He asked unsure if the tremor was as obvious to them as it was to him.

"She's still being monitored closely but she's stable and doing well." Breathing out the breath he had unconsciously held he smiled a little, thankful for small mercies. "Now if you will excuse me I have other patients to check on." With a slight nod to them both she disappeared and he found himself breathing easier. He had warmed to her more over time but she was too much for him to handle right now.

His thoughts were broken by the sudden onslaught of noise from the far end of the infirmary. Expecting it to be some sort of calamity that Keller had gotten herself into he was surprised to see a crowd appear in the shape of his team at the corner. Seeing the two of them however they kept a fair pace away trying to look inconspicuous. Sheppard's sideways glance had him smirking. With a shrug that said 'what you going to do' he flicked his eyes to them before returning to Sheppard.

"Rest up, Major." And with a pat to the end of the bed he was gone, sauntering away in that Sheppard way.

The three others swept in as soon as he was out of sight. Chairs appeared from no where all placed along one side. He didn't hear half of what was being said only aware that it was something amusing and at some point they were teasing Parrish. He figured it was about the linguist but couldn't be sure. As tired as he felt his eyes kept wandering to the corner wondering where she was and how she was. He wanted to see her for himself to be sure that she was OK.

Letting his eyes wander from the corner back to the three men sat beside him he was thankful he had just played chauffeur today and had left them behind. Parrish had been carefully ensconced in another jumper leaving well before he could possibly be in harms way. They were the strangest bunch to put together; Michaels a huge marine who gave Ronan a run for his money in the size department but not the hair, Stackhouse who kept refusing to have his own team even though he should have had one years ago and Parrish the botanist which was strange in itself for an off world team, even if he was rotated with another marine something that made him grumble about being left out. But they were his team and they had been to hell and back together too many times to count.

His only regret was that he wasn't alone in the jumper. Things may have turned out differently for him he'd never know but with the amount of equipment he was carrying he should have made her go in the last jumper even if she had to sit on someone's lap. But then she was probably the reason that he held on so hard, fighting against the cold to keep himself awake all that time.

As his overwhelming tiredness tugged at his eyelids he let his body relax into the pillows. The sounds of their voices sailed away drifting back to wordless murmurs.

He was woken abruptly by the cold fingers of a doctor. Staring through bleary eyes he watched him poke and prod tapping things on a data pad before disappearing from sight. Looking around he guessed it was late. The lights were dimmed low and there was still no one around. He felt stronger than before. He guessed that he had rested better knowing they were now safe in Atlantis. A quick glance at his hand told him he was free of his IV prison.

Slowly and carefully he pulled back the sheets and blankets. His eyes danced around the room cautiously watching the far corner as he slipped out. The cold floor made his feet ache, an echo of the earlier cold pains racing though his mind. It stole his heat sending a shiver through him but it didn't matter. He needed to see her.

Taking a few steps his hand hovering alongside the bed he was happy with the strength his legs had even if they were wobbly. He didn't know where abouts she was but he realised she couldn't be far away. Stepping away from the bed he padded silently across the room poking his head around the corner before pulling back. Looking around the corner slow and steady he checked there was no one around before stepping out. He made it halfway when he heard voices. Darting behind a trolley he waited, listening as the voices moved further away. Laughing at just how he must look turning a walk through the infirmary into a mission invading enemy territory he came out of his hiding spot.

Coming to a nearby pillar he looked out noticing a few people occupying beds, all clearly asleep. A nurse was stood at a nearby desk her back to him. Knowing heading that way would lead him to one set of doors leading to the general population he moved the other way. He rounded the shelving lining the wall almost bracing himself on it as he moved when he came upon two occupied beds. He didn't recognise the man in the nearest bed wrapped in bandages but the small figure shrouded in blankets next to him was obvious.

Not caring if there was anyone around anymore he moved forward his eyes never leaving her. Twice he had to steady himself on the wall his legs wobbling a little too much knocking him off balance. He had reached her before he realised his hand snaking under the covers to grasp hers. Her skin was cooler than his but then she always was. He could count on one hand the number of nights he had slept all the way through with her. Her cold feet had a habit of seeking out is warmth in the depths of the night.

Too busy caught up in her he only noticed the nurse moving around when the seat of a chair hit the back of his knees. Turning to her he smiled back at her hoping it was enough. There was an awkward feeling in his throat that made him think twice about trying to speak.

"Just for a little while." she whispered, obviously cautious of waking anyone. He tried to ask how she was but with her pale colour and the number of machines still surrounding her he figured it wasn't fantastic. The nurse seemed to know what he was thinking.

"She's responding well. She's been stable for some time, her body temp is almost normal. I've kept her covered because she seemed cool." she replied, voice still low. He remembered her now. Notorious for taking none of Dr McKay's nonsense nurse Haruma would bend a rule or two if she felt it was for the best.

"She's always slightly cool when she's asleep." He spoke it as fact pretending not to see the knowing smile on the nurse's face. He wasn't sure how he had found his voice but he had gotten lost watching her chest rise and fall.

"I'll remember that. She should be ready to wake up anytime soon." And with that she turned away sitting at the desk nearby, her head instantly drawn into her work. He was barely aware of it though. He just stared taking in the fact they were both alive.

He must have dozed off at some point. His eyes snapped open, suddenly aware of the blanket draped over him. Looking to the desk he nodded his thanks. The look she gave him puzzled him until he followed her eye line. He turned his eyes before his head looking at the smiling face of an awake Merry. Her eyes were lowered, questioning him and all he could do was smile. He truly was alright and he hoped that it showed in his smile not believing he could speak if he tried. Questioning her back he understood what she meant when she looked up. The gash to her head was impressive, a purple bruise disappearing under her hair. His fingers danced over the skin gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It brought out his smile when he saw her eyes slip closed at his touch.

She wiggled in the bed her upper body leaning more towards him as her eyes drifted closed. Pulling his chair a fraction closer he took her hand again glad to feel her squeeze his own ever so lightly.

"Which balcony then?" she asked, a cheeky smile on her face. That he did laugh at burying his head when the nurse gave him a pointed look. He couldn't believe she had remembered.


End file.
